


Gâra Binabsâs

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [34]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Dwarves, First Age, Gen, Khazâd November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Mîm has an uncertain place in Middle-Earth and history





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Title means 'Uncertain Shelter'
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/153460480185/khazad-november-m%C3%AEm) on Tumblr for Day 12 of Khazâd November. 
> 
> Image originally found [here.](http://xsssto.en.made-in-china.com/productimage/SBFJyphAnucz-2f1j00VNcEWlbRYpkD/China-Red-Honey-White-Onyx-Marble-Slab-for-Wall-Floor-Countertop.html)

* * *

Mîm’s father’s father’s father had been carved from Orocarni marble, it was said by his descendants. Red of hair and white of beard, hot of temper and coldly tenacious of memory, particularly of slight or injury, he had claimed no clan when he and his came West. Smaller of stature than the general run of Dwarves — particularly in comparison to the Longbeards, who tended to height, and in whose Halls they dwelt for a time — they gained the name petty-dwarves, and many of them lived down to the term. Mîm gave shelter to Turin, and for that deed is remembered.

* * *

* * *


End file.
